Night in the Fortress 2
by Ultrahero74
Summary: A collection of different stories of the many adventures of The NITW cast as a TF2 team (cover art by Winick-Lim)
1. Meet Steve the Heavy

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Night in the Fortress 2, or at least my version considering this is a joint fanfic with ShadowLord563 and if you wanna go see his version head on over to him, anyway let's dive right on into the first chapter shall we?**

 **Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters and they belong to there respective owners as well as there franchises**

* * *

A camera man could only watch as a large mini-gun was placed onto the table he was sitting at, its weight making the table creak from how heavy it was.

However it was the person who was sitting across the other side of the table that the camera man was here for, the person in question was a rather well built crocodile who didn't seem To be in his early twenties, and he wore the standard clothes for his class as the heavy weapons member of his team bullet belt and all, this is Steve Scriggins the heavy, when he placed the gun down on the table he sat in front of the camera man and began talking.

"Okay so, Let me lay it down for ya, i'm the heavy weapons guy of my team, not a big surprise considering none of those "ladies" could handle what I'm packing" he said in a way that made him come off like some kind of jock from a famous football team.

"I mean look at this baby here" he said as he grabbed the handle of his gun and shook it slightly a bit for emphasis "this bad boy weighs a 100 and 50 kilograms and fires about 10,000 custom bullets a minute, a gun like this would drain your bank account as fast as it spits out bullets ya know what I'm saying" he said as he gave a toothy grin to the camera man, who we'll just call bob for now.

Bob just kept recording the conversation As per ordered "I must admit that's really impressive" he said "and how do you feel about using this gun on the opposing team might I ask"?

At that Steve just busted out laughing and said "feel, dude I'll tell you this much the only thing I feel when using my gun is the satisfaction I get from mowing down those pansy ladies, like I said, those ladies can't handle what I'm packing" with that he rolled the barrel of the mini-gun a little before he adorned a serious and slightly furious look as he spotted something on the barrel of the weapon.

"what the hell, who touched Sascha?!" He said as he inspected the gun more closely "dammit I bet it was Mae or Gregg, I am going to freaking kill them for this! Nobody touches my gun but me! And sometimes Lori considering we're on better terms with each other".

At that Scriggins just leaned back into his seat and got comfortable as he also adorned a thoughtful expression as he stared out a nearby window "ya know... some people think they can just outsmart me to win, well I got news for them and that i can't be outsmarted and you know why?" He asks as he pulls out a bullet and shows it to bob with a cocky grin "because I haven't met a guy who can outsmart a bullet".

* * *

-Dustbowl 4:50 pm

*Wwwwhhhhiiiirrrr* *Brakakakakakakakakakakakakakaka*

the sound of a mini-gun whirring to life and unleashing it's contents roared on the battle field as the fighting raged on and the user of said gun was laughing all the way "HAHAHAHAH! Yeah that's right you pack of wussy ladies! Go and cry to your mamas!"

All and all, a usual day for Steve Scriggins the heavy.

* * *

 **And there you have it, this is basically a parody of the tf2 universe with a nitw twist, and I when I'm finished with the 'meet the team' chapters I'm free for any chapters based on a SFM that you would prefer for me to make, anyway please leave a review and have a nice day**


	2. Meet Germ the Soldier

**Hey boys and girls, hope you enjoyed chapter one because we're going into chapter two**

 **Disclaimer: characters and franchises belong to their respective owners and not me**

* * *

Granary 2:05pm

Boom! Boom! Boom! Was the sound that echoed across the battlefield of granary, bits and pieces of Blu team members laid across the ground as their bodies (or what was left of them at least) hit the floor beneath them, and standing not to far off with a smirk and holding a iconic rocket launcher, was Germ the Soldier

* * *

bob stood straight as he recorded the man in front of him who was pacing like a drill Sargent from the army "now, it has come to my attention that you have come to require information from me about my job, is that correct maggot" he said as he suddenly stopped to stare him right in the eyes (or at least as much as he could with that helmet over his eyes, how he could see so perfectly with that thing on was beyond the camera man's understanding)

"U-um.. y-y-yes sir, that is i-if you don't mind" bob said nervously as he was rather intimidated by what most of the other members of Germ's team dubbed as "the rocket man"

Germ pulled back and simply said "at ease son, I just wanted to clarify we're doing" he then went on saying "also you really need to relax more, gotta watch that blood pressure you know? Especially in this heat, it'll kill you if your not carful"

Bob simply relaxed as he decided to ask his questions now "so how long have you been a soldier " he asked to which germ replied "oh I've never actually drafted into the army really, it's really just what class I am, I actually won it off one of my teammates in a game of smash bros. And I've been it ever since"

Germ then went into drill Sargent mode again and said "because if there's one fact of life that's true it's this, if fighting is sure to result in victory then you must fight!" He said suddenly stopping and raising his fist in emphasis before turning to bob, who had become nervous again "Sun Tzu said that, and I say he knows a little more about fighting than you do pal because he invented it!" He said as he tapped his finger into bobs Chest while leaning into his face before pulling back into a pacing motion "and then he perfected it so that no living man can best him in the ring of honor!"

* * *

AAAARRRGH! Germ gave off a mighty battlecry with his shovel in hand before he charged forward pulling out his shotgun and unloaded a couple of shells into the blu Selmers as she made a corner

He then pulled out his trusty rocket launcher just as blu Lori came from behind and immediately fired her syringe gun at the soldier, however she was quickly taken out as a rocket rammed into her instantly killing her when germ retaliated back after yelling "MAGGOTS!"

"Heads up germ!" Gregg yelled from his place from behind the exit leading to the last checkpoint "they're really dug themselves in up ahead!" He yelled as he made his push forward with his smg as Scriggins was already charging forward yelling "Go! Go! Go!" With that said Germ wasted no time as he reloaded his rocket launcher and charged into the fray

* * *

"and you know, the funny thing about living with merasmus is this" Germ said as he pored a cup of coffee he made into his mug "every time he gets into any issues with whatever mafia out there I always ask, "merasmus! You are a wizard,a freaking magic using spell casting raising the f #$*ng Dead wizard for Pete's sake, who has apparently to my understanding been around longer than man could ever even begin to understand" he said as he took a swig of his coffee

"so tell me something" he said as he continued on "why is it that every time you get into some kind of trouble with the mafia, why you don't just magic the hell out of them or something? I mean you're clearly capable of doing it if fighting me and my team every Halloween is anything to go by" Germ said before sighing "honestly for a all powerful wizard he's a real mess when it comes to gangsters... oh well, he pretty much owes me big time now considering all the times I had to save his magic retardant ass"

* * *

"there's a sentry up there!" Germ heard Mae yell as she ran passed her from her cover spot and then quickly rocket jumped up to the catwalk pipe taking out the blu Angus in the process, he then quickly rocket jumped again and fired his rockets at the blu Scriggins and Mae killing both of them instantly and then began falling downward at the blu Bea just as she uncloaked, and the last thing blu Bea saw as she turned around was Germ coming down at her as he slammed his shovel right in her face with a resounding *CLANG!*

* * *

"and that's pretty much why people call them a zoo" Germ said as he took another sip of his coffee, all the whil bob looked honestly intrigued by the conversation they were having

"Wow really? He asked

"Oh yeah actually, unless it's a farm" germ replied back with a smile

And so another usual day for Germ the soldier, otherwise known as "The Rocket Man".

* * *

 **And there you have it, another chapter finished, as always please leave a review and have a nice day**


	3. Meet Angus the Engineer

**Hello~ everyon! Welcome back to another chapter of Night in the Fortress 2 with another meet the team chapter! Let's dive right into it shall we?**

* * *

Unknown location 9:30 pm

The sound of a guitar being played was rather soothing to bob as he recorded the person in front of him who was playing said instrument as he sat against the side of a truck sitting on a box wearing the usual engineer cloathes hardhat and overalls included.

Angus the engineer (also nicknamed Hardhat,wrench master,cowboy,and the most favorable of all, problem solver) could remember foundly of the times he fiddled with the instrument as he played it, he also remembered how playing the guitar for Gregg would please the sniper of the team as it made Angus mor attractive to the sharpshooter.

"So, how would you view your job and the role you take in it, do you perhaps find it appealing maybe" bob asked breaking the ice, Angus continues playing his guitar as he looks up at bob with a smile that most would regard as cute.

"Well that depends on what you mean" he said, and then a bullet hit the side of the truck just missing Angus by a mere few inches away from his head causing bob to jump in surprise.

Angus however seemed unconcerned about the shot and continued to play his guitar and calmly kept talking "because you have to understand a simple fact about me, I'm an engineer. that means I solve problems" he said calmly "and I don't mean problems like "what is beauty". Because that would fall in the purview of your conundrums of philosophy, it just won't work out" and then two more bullets hit the side of the truck to the engineers left, only they were closer to hitting their target.

This time bob flinched and Angus stopped playing his instrument to regard the two new shots for a moment before turning back to bob with a smile saying "I solve practical problems" he then went to pick up a drink and took a sip, just as bob notice a level 1 sentry turn to a direction behind him and shot somebody with a couple of shots, the dying scream followed shortly after.

Placing the drink down as a number machine next to the engineer added another number on itself Angus went back to playing his guitar, his sentries firing at every poor shmuck who got to close all the while. he then looked back to bob saying "now I know what you're thinking, how's someone like me, who can't run even if his life depended on it because he has asthma that requires he carries an inhaler everywhere he goes going to stop someone who's bigger,stronger, and sometimes uglier than he is from ripping him apart?" He asked.

At that a level 2 sentry unloaded into a blu Germ who's body hit the ground like a sack of potatoes after he was pumped full of bullets, "the answer is actually really simple honestly" Angus said in a matter of fact tone "just use a gun, and if that don't work just use more gun, trust me on that it'll save your life more times than you can remember" suddenly a level 3 sentry that was on the ridge near the truck fired 4 rockets at its intended target making bob and Angus watch them fly off to where they were going.

It was silent for a moment... and then.

*BOOM!* "MY AAAAARRRRMMMM!"

Angus just smiled at the fact his sentry hit it's mark and went back to playing his guitar again, while bob recoiled when said arm that was blown off from whoever the level 3 hit landed right in front of Angus and him, while the level 1 'looked' at the severed limb for a moment before returning to its duty.

"Take this for example" Angus said as he gestured to the level 1 "this tripod mounted automatic turret is a good gun to have" he then kicked the arm into the distance causing bob to jump again when The sentry shot at it."built it myself, and a few other things as well to go with it" Angus said as the sentry fired at another target.

Bob calming himself down then said "really now, that's really impressive to hear that". Angus just smiled at the compliment as another on of his sentries mowed down another poor sap.

"Thanks, also word of advice. When it comes to these kind of guns, you best hope for one thing" he then looked at bob with a more serious look and tone of voice as he gave his advice "that they're not pointed at you..."

With that said Angus kept playing his guitar as he and bob continued talking, all the while a swarm of blu team members charged at them while they got shot down left and right.

All and all it was a usual night for Angus, otherwise known as "problem solver".

* * *

 **And their you have it, I decided that Angus would get a nickname for his class and what better one than "problem solver" considering that being an engineer is all about solving problems, anyway please leave a review and have a nice day**


	4. Meet Selmers the Demoman

**Back again with another chapte, hope you enjoy dear reader, and as always all characters and franchises belong to their respective owners**

* * *

-Gravel pit 3:17 pm-

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!*

the sound of explosions could be heard throughout the entire area from where they started detonating and when the large amount of smoke cleared up, the one who made such a explosive display stood smirking with a detonator in hand "heh, they sure got a bang for their buck on that one" she said with a smooth smile.

* * *

"what makes me a good demoman" Selmers said from her spot across the table wearing her standerd demoman cloathes as she and bob talked to each other "well I think it's obvious if I was a bad one we really wouldn't be having this discussion now would we?"

Bob looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head from her logic and said "uh yes good point... sorry"

* * *

"LETS DO IIIIITTTTT!" Selmers yelled out as she and her team rushed out onto the battle field, Selmers was the last to rush out the exit and no sooner than she did she was immediately shot at with rockets, Selmers effortlessly dodged the shots with her trusty grenade launcher in hand yelling "Not one of you is gonna survive what I got in store for ya!" Defiantly as she kept moving.

* * *

"look I'm gonna be frank with you, you have to know what your doing when you're setting up a bomb" Selmers said as she was putting together another hand made explosive with expert ease, while bob just sat nervously as he stared at the explosive device she was making as she kept talking. "one cross wire, one wayward pinch of gunpowder or potassium chlorate, one. single. twitch., and BOOM, your in more pieces than anyone can count" Selmers explained as she finish making the bomb.

"I see, and what exactly happened to your eye if you don't mind me asking" bob asked

Selmers then surprised him when she lifted up the eyepatch over her left eye revealing a perfectly healthy eyeball underneath "nothing actually, I just wear it because I think it looks cool"

* * *

Selmers kept running as the blu Teams pyro member chased after her, his flamethrower shooting out lethal amounts of fire all the while, thinking quickly Selmers made a corner and fired a grenade that bounced off the wall and hit The flamethrower user, blasting him into pieces as it went off on impact.

* * *

"should you really be drinking around this much explosives?" Bob said as Selmers pulled out a bottle of scrumpy.

the demoman took a quick swig wiping her mouth off and said "actually this is non alcoholic, the real get you drunk off your ass stuff is reserved for whenever me and the guys win a mission after we kicked the asses of whatever bunch of poor saps who pick a fight with us" she explained as she took a longer gulp out of the bottle again "hey you want any?" She asked "made it myself so theirs plenty to go around".

* * *

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Blu Germ didn't even have the time to react before Selmers rammed into him like a speeding truck knocking the wind out of him in the process, Selmers,who had been equipped with the Charge N Targe, then raided her trusty sword the Eyelander up high and with one quick CHOP lopped blu Germ's head right off his shoulders before he had a chance to even retaliate, Selmers proceeded to then promp her foot on his headless corpse and raised her sword up high and yelled out for all to hear "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" While the Eyelander whispered out in a haunting and ghostly like voice "hhheeeeaaaddddssss~".

* * *

Bob looked absolutely floored about the new piece of information he just got from the person he was taking too "wait a minute! Your sword is haunted" he said as he stared at the blade placed against the table next to Selmers

"Oh yeah actually, to be honest with you Eyelander is the best sword a girl can ask for" she said as she glanced over to the haunted blade "he saved my life more times than I can count and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world".

Eyelander suddenly raised a few inches out of his sheath and said "aw thanks partner, to be honest with ya I feel the same way" the sword said in an haunting like voice that made bob shiver

"so... what exactly is it like having a sword like him" he asked

Selmers expression brightened as she said "oh it's pretty awesome really" she said "the two of us hang out most of the time and make poetry together with Andy. We make a schedule for it and everything".

Bob looked a bit confused for a moment "Andy" he asked. Selmers then realized something as she dugged into a bag "oh that's right I didn't introduce you yet" and then to Bob's utterly freaked out horror Selmers pulled out a rather terrifying looking book "behold, the BOMBINOMICON!" She said in a dramatic like voice "or as he named himself, Andrew D. Kaboom" the book then said in a Brooklyn like accent "Eh' how's it going?"

Bob seemed really baffled for a moment but found his voice "Andrew D. Kaboom?" He asked puzzled by the choice in name.

Selmers then placed Andrew down against a box on the table and said "yeah he choosed the name himself, it was the name of a bomb on this internet show about a bunch of guys in a boxed canyon who stand around talking all day" she said casually "anyway me and the two of them make some cool poetry together, you wanna hear some?"

Bob said yes and politely listened to the poem Selmers and her sword and book made together.

* * *

a level three sentry formed up in front of the control point as Selmers and Mae charged at it, Mae wasn't so lucky today as the sentry gunned her down but Selmers fired to grenades at the turret which rolled right up to it and then blasted it to pieces.

* * *

"that was really good" bob said as Selmers finished reading her poem to the camera man.

the optimistic criticism made the bomb girl smile "thanks, we do what we can on making it" she then took a swig of her drink again and then decided to give off her last bit of the conversation.

"so let me tell you this much, this goes out to all of those punks who are so proud,so cocked short, prancing about thinking your king or queen of the world! Come and get me I say, I'll be waiting on you with the smell of brimstone and a sword in hand! I'm a grim bloody fable, with an unhappy bloody end!"

* * *

Selmers made a corner near the last controll point only to suddenly stop when she saw the remaining blu team members lead by blu Scriggins rushing right at her with weapons in hand, but she just smirked as she mad a dash towards control point A and when she got their she then began to set her trap.

At that point Blu team finally caught up to Selmers who wa drinking a bottle of scrumpy, and then blu Scriggins look of cockiness turned into horror when he suddenly noticed the sticky bombs placed on the exit.

And all Selmers did was smile at them as she pushed the detonation button.

And then...

*KA-BOOM!*

Selmers just laughed as the bits and pieces of Blu team landed around her, she then bent down to the head of blu Scriggins and said one iconic line "oh their gonna have to glue you back together, IN HELL!"

And so the career of Selmers the demoman continued on as usual for our Poetic Bomber Girl.

* * *

 **And there you have it, also props to anyone who can get the name I had the bombinomicon have, anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	5. Meet Mae the Scout

**We're back with another chapter ladies and gentlemen, so let's go for broke and dive right in!**

 **also again I don't own the characters or their franchises**

* * *

Well 1:00pm

The metal door slowly opened as the members of team Red examined the surrounding area, and scanning the area the most was Mea the scout dressed in her usual scout cloathes And scattergun in hand.

Mae watched as the members of Blu team had set up their defence positions and where going about unaware that they were being watched, Mae just smirked cocky like and as her team rushed out the door charging, She cocked her scattergun and made a beeline past them 'game on!" She thought.

Blu Angus saw them coming first and set up a level 1 sentry that immediately opened fire on team Red, Red team kept going forward and fired right back at Blu team, and heading out ahead of the team was Mae as she expertly dodged gunfire and rockets alike with impressive speed.

Mae noticed blu Gregg and Selmers who began firing at her and she quickly switched her scattergun with her pistol and unloaded an entire clip into the two of them as she dodged their shots.

As Mea made her way inside the building she rushed her way up and jumped out a nearby window blasting blu Gregg before he could get his sentry up again to attack her team.

As she made her way back inside again she was chased by both blu Germ and Casey who shot at her, but she quickly dodged their shots, at that moment the train roared in and ran down both blu members as Mae quickly dodged the speeding train and pulled out her baseball bat and rushed back into the fray.

* * *

"and I was all like, 'you'll never hit me! You'll never hit my head' and ran around being awesome as usual" Mae said with a cocky smile as she twirled her baseball bat around.

Bob all the meanwhile just kept recording and asked "so... Mae, what exactly do you think about your new job at Mann Co., have any personal opinions or anything?".

Mae looked thoughtful for a second seemingly weighing what she would say to the man before coming to a decision "um well, I don't know where to start with you" she said "I mean do you even realize who your talking too right now?" She said looking at the camera man.

* * *

blu Scriggins was sitting at the controll point shotgun in hand enjoying a sandwich, that is until He felt something tap against his head, annoyed that he wasn't going to enjoy his sandwich he looked over to see who disturbed his lunch, and came face to face with a smiling Mae "yo what's up" she said.

* * *

"do you have any idea, any idea who i am?" Mae asked as she got close to Bob "uh yes that's why I asked" he said to which Mae smiled and said "alright then I'll tell ya"

* * *

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE BASTARED!" Scriggins yelled out as he kept swinging at Mae, but the cat dodged every punch he through and yelled

"EAT MY ASS AND GO BRAIN DEAD SCRIGGINS!"

* * *

"basically, I'm one hell of a force of nature" Mae said as she paced around the room "I mean my team is pretty awesome don't get me wrong and I wouldn't trade any of them for anything, but I ain't no pushover myself.

* * *

"WHOSE THE LADY NOW FATASS!?" Mea yelled as She used her bat to strangle Scriggins.

* * *

"so you prefer baseball bats for a melee weapon?" bob asked as Mae shined the bat she was holding, and wiping any blood off it in the process.

She twirled it for a second before answering "heh yeah, I always had a knack for these things, and believe me when I say it I hit more than just baseballs with this" she said as she gave the camera man a smirk that made him shiver at the implications.

* * *

Scriggins had Mae in a headlock as he squeezed her, all the while the scout was punching the crocodile in the face in defiance.

* * *

"okay you listening, because I'm about to lay it down for ya" Mae said as she took a few steps forward towards the camera man.

"grass grows,birds fly,sun shines, and brotha' I hurt people" she said tapping the lense of the camera "i got NIGHTMARE EYES, and if you were from where I was from you f #$ing Dead!"

* * *

Scriggins charged at Mae with the intent to inflict pain without end but was cut short by Mae slamming her bat on his stomach knocking the wind out of him "BOINK!" Which she immediately followed up by swinging her bat up and right on Scriggins chin "BONK!" Scriggins then fell to the ground and began reaching for his gun desperately but it was all for naught as Mae got a running start,jumped up, and slammed her bat right onto Scriggins head with a resounding krack!

* * *

"WHOOOO!" Mae yelled out thrusting her arms upward, all the while bob could only smile at her antics.

For while Mae is the wild child with nightmare eyes, she's the wild child with nightmare eyes of her Teammates and they wouldn't trade or change her for anything.

* * *

Mae just sat on Scriggins corpse as she ate his sandwich enjoying her break, all in all it was a good wensday.

* * *

 **and finished, as always thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	6. Meet Gregg the Sniper

**Good day to you fellow reader, here's another chapter of this fanfic so I hope you enjoy**

* * *

unknown location 3:47pm

a lone camper van drove along the desert area passing a warning sign for snipers as it drove along, inside the driver looked over to the bobble head resting on the campers counter and casually flicked it with a smile "Boom! Headshot!"

* * *

"so Greggory was it? What exactly can you tell me about your job?" bob asked the driver of the car who was dressed in the usual sniper cloathes sunglasses and hat included, and Gregg just merely smiled at the camera man giving him a toothy grin

"first off just call me Gregg dude" he said "and second it's awesome! I actually wanted to be the soldier instead but Germ beat me to that..." he muttered out that last part with a annoyed look and a scowl as he remembered how Germ beat him in a smash bros game to obtain the soldier class, and he has made it his personal mission to waste the blu Germ every chance he got.

He then brightened up back to his optimistic self and said "but yeah being the sniper is still pretty cool!" He said as he made a turn with the wheel. "it's challenging, I get to do it outside, and I'm getting paid for it so what's not to like about it?" He said smiling all the way causing bob to smile himself at the foxes cheerful personality

"and what exactly can you tell me about what you do as the sniper?" He asked

Gregg just grinned at him and gave his answer "well I can tell ya this much, if there's one thing I leaned it's this, as long as there's two people left on the planet someone is going to want someone else dead"

* * *

Gregg aimed carefully from his position on an old building as he found his target and pulled the trigger, blu Germ didn't even have time to squawk as a bullet flew through his skull killing him instantly, but behind him the bullet hit a support beam and knocked a barrel right on top of blu Selmers causing the demoman to stagger around before bumping into a wall and fall right Down some nearby stairs, all the while Gregg watched the scene play out in a moment of silence before busting out laughing from the hilarity of it all.

* * *

"hey babe how's things going over on your end?" Gregg asked his boyfriend Angus over the phone at a gas station he stopped by at.

There was a murmur of noise on the phone as Angus gave his answer to his boyfriend, and whatever it was caused the Sniper to smile brightly "that's great to here! Glad things worked out where your at... huh,oh yeah things are going good out here, just came back from a mission me and the guys won" he said as he got into a leaning position on the phone.

"you should've been there to, I nailed 4 of the blu guys right between the eyes and everything" he said with a grin and pumping his fist.

* * *

"yeah me and Angus sometimes have to split up during certain missions but we still stay in contact with each other whenever we can" Gregg said as he continued to drive.

"I keep in touch with my mom too but I don't really tell her what I do now for work, she would totally freak" he said with a nostalgic look and a soft smile on his face as he thought about her.

* * *

As Gregg finished climbing the tower he was on he scanned the battle that raged nearby with his sniper rifle looking for a target before stopping as the blu Mae halted in her tracks and started to yell something at her team, "did she see me?" He asked to himself as he continued to focus on her, but immediately ducked as a stray bullet zipped by his head which was immediately followed by a storm of others "yes! Yes she did!" He screamed as he bailed out from his spot.

* * *

Gregg waited patiently as he sat on a box with his sniper rifles barrel sticking out a boarded window, now if you knew Gregg well enough you would know that sitting and being patient weren't the words you would use or even think of to describe Gregg as the Fox was the biggest ball of energy you would ever meet, and yet that's what he did for two hours straight, until he finally had his target in his sights and pulled the trigger *BOOM!"

* * *

Gregg looked at bob with a look that clearly said 'are you for real dude' before saying "feelings?! Look dude you know who has a lot of feelings?" He asked the camera man who only shooked his head.

"well I'll tell ya, only two kinds of people, one: people who bludgeon their wife with a golf trophy or something, and two: people who read romance novels, this thing about guys like me is that we're professionals and professionals have standards"-

* * *

"be polite"

*Boom!* "Who's the lady now, huh?! Eff you, Scriggins!"

* * *

-"be efficient"-

-"special delivery from my bladder!" *CRASH!* "don't tell me this is- GREGG YOU SON OF A"

* * *

"and have a plan to kill everyone you meet"

"so I'm thinking of shooting ya in The legs before nailing ya in between your eyes and head"

"why not just shoot the blu me in the head and be done with it?"

"Because even though I take the rule of being straightforward as a sniper seriously, I get a little curious sometimes and see what happens when I aim for something else"

"...did Lori put you up for this?"

"Actually it was her and Mae, they got me on a dare"

* * *

yeah I know it's a museum but hey, somebody's gotta pin the art to the wall...*rowr*" Gregg said seductively to Angus over the phone, and so our sharpshooter Greg the sniper was having a usual day at work.

* * *

 **and finished, and as always please leave a review and have a nice day**


	7. Meet Bea the Spy

**And where back again with another chapter, hope you enjoy folks**

* * *

2fort 7:59pm

*BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG*

"intruder alert! A Red Spy is in the Base!"

A voice yelled out as the alarms went off inside of blu base which alerted everyone who was inside, and from his post blu Germ Cried out "a Red Spy is in the base!?" Before rushing to the one room he knew the enemy spy would be heading, and he grabbed a shotgun from its holder as he made his way to his destination

as he rushed deeper into the base he loaded his gun up as he neared his destination, the alarm still roaring in his ears as the voice from before returned "protect the briefcase" it Cried out, to which Germ yelled "dammit don't you think I know that?!" He yelled out,

"Yo a little help here?!" A voice Cried out as he made it to the rooms entrance to find blu Mae trying to yank the door open with no success

making his way over to her he gently pushed her aside saying "alright,alright I got it, stand back ma'am" as he began punching in the unlock code to the room, when he finished Mae impatiently pulled out her bat saying "c'mon let's go let's go-" before she stopped at the sound of heavy footsteps

"OUT OF THE WAY LADIES!", At the sound of the yell the two looked over to the owner of whoever yelled at them and immediately screamed afterwards when they say blu Scriggins charging at them with his mini-gun spinning and positioned like a battering ram, which he promptly used as one as he rushed in the room, busting the door down, and knocking over Mae and Germ as the three screamed all the way in the room

said screaming was stopped when Mae prompted herself on the desk and said "hey the briefcase is still here!" With a smile, Scriggins apon hearing that stopped spinning his mini-gun and said "seriously, you mean I came all the way down here for nothing? Damn, I rushed all the way here looking to kick some ass and there's not even any Spy to begin with" he said disappointed with the lack of action

"Ahem"

the sudden cough caught the rooms occupants attention as they looked over to the entrance to find none other than Blu Bea standing at the entrance with someone over her shoulder, "Gentlemen, Lady" she said as she hefted whoever she was carrying and made her way into the room "I see the briefcase is still here" she said in a neutral tone of voice

"damn straight"

"safe and sound ma'am"

"hell yeah it is!"

Nodding at the responses Bea made her way to the desk and asked a very vital question "okay good, now tell me something, did anyone here kill a Red Spy on the way down to this room?" When all she got was silence she sighed tiredly "great... then We still got a problem" she then placed the person she was carrying on the desk, and the other members of her team were all shocked to see it was blu Gregg, who was dead as dead could get and had a elegant looking butterfly knife sticking out of his back

none looked more upset of their dead teammate than Mae as she looked utterly devastated at the sight of her dead friend, "Gregg..." she said in a sorrow filled voice as she gently caressed her dead friends cheek "I'll get 'em back for ya... I-I've killed plenty of spies... just a bunch of back stabbers" she then turned to Bea "no offense Bea" she said as Scriggins pulled out the butterfly knife and fidgeted with it

blu Bea just began walking around the room saying "if you managed to kill them Mae then I'm sorry to disappoint you but those spies were not like me" she said as her voice took a more sharp and serious tone "I'm nothing. NOTHING, like the woman loose inside this building" apon hearing that Scriggins looked over to the blu spy with a smirk and said "what, you president of her fan club?" He said with a chuckle

at that comment Bea stopped to turn and look at the heavy with a slight glare "no" she said calmly, and then suddenly pulled out a folder "that would be your mother" she then threw the folder on the desk spilling out a number of different photos, all of which had pictured evidence of Scriggins mother being president of the Red Spy's fan club

at the sight the heavy went utterly gobsmacked "What the-! When did-?! How did she-!? I-!" He stutters as he looked slacked jawed at the pictures, behind him Germ was looking surprised lifting up his helmet to get a better look and Mae was seemingly not trying to laugh but was still depressed about Gregg being dead, "indeed" Bea said getting their attention "and now she's here somewhere in the base, lying in wait to make the killing blow to all of us" she then walked over to the map in the room and began speaking about recent events "this Spy has already breached all of our defenses"

* * *

Red Bea in her Usual Spy attire ran quietly up to a wall to peek around a corner with a revolver in her hand, she looked to see both of blu Angus and Casey who were setting up a sentry to level three before rushing around the corner and through a sapper which skidded under the sentry causing it to short circuit and explode, Angus recoiled as it blew up but whirled other as a gunshot caught his attention, and he had just enough time to see His teams pyro fall to the floor dead with a bullet wound over his heart area, and to see Red bea put a bullet in his head killing him instantly

* * *

"you've seen what she's done to our friends" Blu Bea said turning over to gesture to the dead Gregg

* * *

blu Gregg kept a steady hand on his rifle as he aimed at his intended target from an old watch tower building behind a boarded window, however a creak on the wooden floor made him turn to look behind him, and his eyes widened when he saw Red Bea behind him with a butterfly knife in striking position, he immediately whirled around and blocked the strike with his rifle but Bea kicked him hard in the stomach launching him back and into the boards on the window breaking them in the process, in a blind panic and rage he quickly grabbed his machete and swinged widely at the spy, but Bea was quick to dodge and slashed the sniper across his cheek causing him to wince in pain before glaring at angrily the spy and thrusting his machete forward, but it was in vain as Bea dodged again and delivered several strikes to his body with her knife before ramming it right into his spine causing him to fall forward over the stairwell screaming as he fell down, and Bea only looked coldly where he fell as she dusted her suit off

* * *

"and what's worse of all, is that she could be any one of us"

* * *

blu Lori Cried out a battle cry as she charged the Red Spy swinging her bonesaw at her, but Bea quickly ducked and then grabbed the medic before grabbing her and delivered a brutal headbutt to the medic breaking Lori's face, Lori groggily looked at Bea through the pain before she adorned a look of horror as Bea was suddenly covered in red smoke, and when it cleared a splitting image of Lori was in her place,"no..." the medic muttered before the disguised spy broke her neck killing her instantly, Bea then took Lori's glasses and wore them herself completing her disguise

* * *

"she could be in this very room!" Blu Bea said as she gestured to everyone "it could be you! It could be me! And it could even be-!"

*BANG!*

Bea fell to the floor instantly dead from the gunshot as both Germ and Scriggins recoiled from who shot the blu Spy, who was none other then Mae Borrowski, a smoking shotgun in her hand and a cold glare on her face

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! What the HELL Borrowski?!" Scriggins screamed as he backpedaled from the scout, a WTF look on his face

"MAE! WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION!?" Germ yelled, equally shocked as the heavy

Mae didn't say anything as she glared at the dead body and said in a terrifyingly cold voice "that's for Gregg you bitch..." she spat out venomously, but her glare turned into dismay "she didn't change back..." she said now noticing how the blu body didn't change into a red color

Germ just looked at the scout who stared blankly at the dead blu spy before walking up to her, "so we still have a problem I guess..." he said as he patted her back, however both were completely unaware of Scriggins, who now had a serious and cold look on his face as he slowly approaches the two and expertly readied the butterfly knife he was holding and red tinted smoke coming off his body

Mea just rubbed her face and said "y-yeah... let's just go get that Spy alright..." she said before she and Germ adorned a look of horror from an all to familiar voice from behind them that only said one thing

"right behind you"

*STAB!* *STAB!* *STAB!* *STAB!*

A few minutes later Bea was standing in the intelligence room as the only living person and had the briefcase in hand, she stood there amongst the bodies with a neutral look before she pulled out a photo from her suit, the picture was her with the other members of red team all smiling and happy together, she stared at it as a serene look adorned her face and she smiled saying "ah, good times" before heading out to make her escape from the blu base

and so was a usual night for Bea the Spy

—-

and their you have it, what do you think


	8. Meet Lori the Medic

**And im ba ladies and gentlemen with another chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

unknown location 6:31pm

all was silent, the birds singed,the clouds drifted by, and the sun slowly went down over the horizon, and as it seemed everything was peaceful...

that is until...

"Move it Poet girl, leg it!" That was from Mae the scout who was running along side with Selmers and Casey and all three of them looked to be in not too good shape as they ran from the gunfire that belonged to the blu team chasing them, Selmers was in a wheelchair and had a pair of cast covering her arm and most of her head, And Casey looked as though he came out of a bomb blast as most of his suit was scorched and ripped and a lense of his mask was completely shattered showing the panicked look in his exposed eye, and finally Mae seemed the least worse off compared to her friends but her face looked as though she was hit by a blunt object as her cheek was painfully swollen and her eye closed tightly and there was a limp in her sprint as they ran towards their destination "C'mon c'mon almost-"

*BOOM!*

Mae was cut off as a rocket landed near her and exploded, causing her to fly and hit the ground hard. At the sight of his teammate down on the ground Casey stopped to run back and pick her up as she was groaning in pain, but the two whirled their heads over to the sound of three rockets heading right toward them to which Mae appropriately screamed "OH HOLY SHI-"

*BOOM,BOOM,BOOM!*

the two were sent flying from the explosion and both screamed as they flew through the air, Casey hit the ground painfully hard while Mae kept soaring, until she hit the glass window of where they were going face first, she sticked there for a moment before painfully whimpering out one word before she fell "medic..."

* * *

Lori's lab 6:35pm

"so wait, that's how this thing works?"

The owner of that question was none other than Steve Scriggins the Heavy, Scriggins was currently inside the lab of the closest person to him that he would even say he call his sister, that person is Lori the medic, Lori was in her usual medic cloathes as she was currently talking to Steve, Scriggins himself was on an operating table with a giant hole in the front of him, he was only alive due to the medi-beam keeping him living as Lori operated on him, now most wouldn't really allow someone like Lori with working on fixing their insides but the team trust her enough to fix them up whenever they get hurt and Scriggins especially trusts her most of all

Lori just smiled as she held Scriggins heart in her blood soaked hand "yup! The medi-beam sure is a trusty piece of work and I'm honestly glad to have it" she said as she recalled all the science behind on how the machine works, she then looked to Scriggins and asked "so refresh my memory here, how exactly did you end up in this state anyway" ,that was something the medic didn't get considering her team just wheeled Scriggins in her lab and left him in her care without much of a word other than the situation outside wasn't too good for them outside her lab

"ah one of those blu ladies just got a lucky shot in is all, those chumps couldn't face me head on so they tried a sneak attack like the wusses they are" Scriggins said with his usual toothy grin, this just caused Lori to smile at his usual banter of the person she considers and older brother because as Scriggins trusts Lori, Lori trusts Scriggins just as much.

suddenly however and owl popped out of Scriggins open chest cavity causing the two to look at it for a moment "Alexander! No, get out of there!" Lori Cried as she shooed the owl off "now don't make me put those emotional inhibitors back into you again" she warned before looking at Scriggins as she grabbed a small device with the label Uber-Charge on it and attached it to his heart

"now here's the thing, most hearts can't handle the voltage of the medi-beam" she said as she placed the heart in the red energy of the medi-beam unaware of the organ suddenly beating rapidly as she continued talking "but I'm very certain you're heart will-"

*POP!*

Lori's eyes bugged out when she looked at the heart as it suddenly exploded from the exposure of the medi-beam, causing pieces of it to fly around the lab,coincidentally one piece hit a flying Alexander as he flew sending him crashing into a bucket, Lori just looked at the remains of Scriggins heart with a nervous look on her face, her nervousness increased when Scriggins leaned up from the table and asked "hey Lori, what was that noise?" Which only cause Lori to flick the smoking remains of the heart off the Uber-charge device and look at Scriggins with as much composure as she could muster "o-oh uh, j-just the sound of progress is all, ahahaha..."

acting quickly Lori rushed other to her refrigerator and skimmed through it's contents which were mostly snacks and organs she keeps refrigerated, "aha, perfect!" She said as she grabbed a particularly large heart in a dish labeled 'mega baboon' while also gaining the attention of the original blu spies severed head behind it "kill me" it said, all Lori did though was regard it with a bored look and said "oh quite whining" as she closed the fridge and made her way back to Scriggins

"okay where was I? Oh yes!" She said as she placed the Uber-Charge device on the heart and held it up to the medi-beam with both hands causing it to slowly beat until the heartbeat got quicker and quicker, "come on... come on..." Lori muttered out with a intense look as the heart beated faster and faster and glow in an eerie red light

at the sight of the glow Lori obtained a ecstatic look "aha... ahaha ahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed like a mad scientist as the shine got brighter and brighter which caused Scriggins to shut his eyes from how bright it was getting and Lori followed suit as she stopped laughing, then suddenly the glow vanished causing Lori and Scriggins to look at the heart which now glowed with a crimson shine to it as it beat naturally in Lori's hands

"oh well that looks good!" Lori said with a pleasant smile as she placed the heart down into Scriggins, speaking of which the heavy was currently staring at the organ as it beat in the open hole in his body with a raised brow and asked an important question "hey Lori, not that I'm questioning your methods or anything but should I even be awake for this?" With that question Lori merely said "well honestly no, but I find that the fact you are is pretty useful in a way, for starters could you hold your rib cage open for a moment" she asked as Scriggins did just that, with that said Lori began shoving the heart in grunting out "come on! Get in there you stupid!-grunt-thing!" And with one final shove the heart was in position "ah there we go, now hold tight this next step won't take but a moment!" Lori said with a smile

She then pointed the medi-gun she was using on him closer as she amped up the power engulfing Scriggins wound with a bright red light and the heavy just watched in amazement as a smirk on his face when his wounds all completely healed to the point that he didn't look like he even received a scratch,even his cloathes were completely fixed, Scriggins just patted his chest and took a deep breath as he took Lori's hand and asked "so what happens now?" He said with a smirk

"now?" The question made Lori chuckle for a moment, before a smile appeared on her face and she gave her answer

"let's go practice medicine"

* * *

a few minutes later when Lori put in her gloves,Doctor coat, and equipped her trusty medi-gun she opened the blast doors to the outside and stepped out to survey the scene as Scriggins ran past her with his mini-gun in hand, the view itself wasn't too good looking as the red team were all behind cover with the blu team charging at them in great numbers which were overwhelming them, Lori then noticed Selmers wheeling over to her yelling "MEDIC!" Before three rockets hit her dead on knocking her into the ground face first

smiling as she had already gave her team the winning blow Lori activated her medi-gun and pored it's energy into Selmers who immediately got back up,ripped off her casts, and grabbed her sticky bomb launcher as she gave Lori a smirk In thanks before rushing out to the battle field, smiling in pride Lori turned her medi-gun on Mae and Casey who were quickly healed from the healing energy, "Yeah!" Mae yelled as she hopped up and ran over to a hiding blu Germ and immediately cracked his skull open with her bat, Casey meanwhile fired a flare at Blu Gregg causing the blu sniper to scream as her fell off his hiding spot burning

Scriggins meanwhile hid behind a broken down car and looked over to see an entire stampede of blu Germ's charging right at them with rocket launchers at the ready, there boot wearing feet making the ground rumble as they approached, Scriggins then looked back to Lori and asked "hey Lori! You sure this is gonna work?!"

And Lori's reply was "AHAHA! I HAVE NO IDEA!"

She then flicked a switch on the medi-gun causing the two Tesla coils on the backpack to light up and crackle with a red energy before shooting out a much larger red beam from the medi-gun which Scriggins leaped in front of, the moment the beam hit him he let out a mighty battle cry and was engulfed in a red energy, Lori and Scriggins pushed forward as Scriggins fired his mini-gun while rockets and bullets strucked him but didn't even slow him down making the heavy laugh as the rest of team Red watched in aw as he cried out one thing to the heavens above

"I AM BULLETPROOOOOF!"

the two kept mowing down the blu team until they caused them to pile up making them march up their bodies until they were at the top, and Lori just stood their proudly as the sun rose behind her and birds flew past while Scriggins kept shooting, all and all making it an extraordinary scene to behold

* * *

Lori's lab 6:58pm

the red team that weren't given and Uber-Charge device all waited patiently in the waiting room as Lori was finishing up working on her patient

"okay that's everything, nice working on you"

"heh,thanks Lori"

*ding!*

The doors to the lab burst open as Mae walked through looking pretty excited, "ohohoho man! Just who got a 120% more awesome?"

'Who'

the sudden hoot caused Mae to look at her chest "m-me..."

Lori looked around for a moment as she heard the hooting and looked back to Mae "Alexander?!"

Just another day for Lori the medic


	9. Meet Casey the Pyro

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the last of the meet the team chapters, and yes you read that chapter title right, the final member is indeed Casey Heartly, i'll Explain in another chapter on how he's alive, but for now enjo the chapter, also props to anyone who guessed who the pyro of the team was**

* * *

It was sundown in a hot desert town, the blu team minus one member were all going about the town planning out their next strategy, that is until... HE came.

His coming was like an ill omen, the blu team Sally him coming from the sound of his footsteps as too them they were The drumbeats of doom as they scrambled to escape from him

They all dashed into different directions as they hid from the monster that was searching for them, The only sound that was heard were HIS footsteps, followed by the slightest hissing sound of his tool of destruction, and his ominous breathing

And then... THERE WAS CHAOS!

Fwooooooosh!

The sounds of flames erupted from the silence as the entire town burst into a fiery zone of death! The blu's all ran in sheer terror as the flames surrounded them and all they can do was scream and run desperate to escape the flames... but it was all for not

And in the center of it all was HIM.

his body was now visible too all as he continued to ignite everything and everyone with the flamethrower in his hands which continued to roar out flames and ignited everything in its path with fire, it's master now visible from the light was was made bare for all to see

his heavy bodysuit which was red like the flames that surround him glistened in the inferno that surrounded him, an oxygen tank on his back and a pair of napalm grenades on his belt strap across his chest, and finally apon his head was a gas mask who's goggles only showed darkness beyond their lenses giving the impression of soulless black eyes

Anyone who would meet this man,this being of fire spawned from the inferno, and managed to survive his wrath would only shudder to imagine what form of inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask, what dreams of pure chronic sustained cruelty.

And if you thought anything such as that, you would be stunned to know the truth as we now go into the living inferno and see what lies beyond the vell

* * *

*Cue- do you believe in magic*

"Awsome!" Casey Hartley said as he sprinted across the lush green field, his trusty rainblower in hand letting out a beautiful sound as he used it

It was another beautiful day in Pyroland, the sun is shining,the birds are chirping, the cutest of cute puppies and kittens and all sorts of fuzzy Animals all floated through the air as they gave off adorable sounds was you passed them, and the town of Pyroville was having a happy and wonderful time

And the one who was having the best time of all was Casey Hartley, who was dressed in a comfortable handmade hoodie along with a snazzy pair of pants, and on a fine day like this the young man could only feel bliss as he went along his way, his rainblower blasting out rainbows,bubbles, and pure happiness as he went.

"Hey Casey!" The Hartley kid stopped for a second to turn to whoever called his name, and was happy too see none other than Steve Scriggins waving at him In excitement, the stuffed crocodile was overjoyed with Casey's presence as he called out "how 'bout a hive five dude!" He cried out raising his plush arm out in anticipation

Casey got a smile on his face along with a Determined look as he placed the rainblower on his back and rushed towards Scriggins yelling "sure thing! One high five coming right up!" , and as he closed the distance between them Casey outstretched his arm with an open hand and cried "high five!"

* * *

Scriggins could only scream for a short moment as a fire axe slammed into his skull like the force of a speeding car and quickly silenced him in a resounding crack!

* * *

Scriggins whooped as he pumped his fists after the successful high five and Casey just smiled pleasantly as he looked rather proud himself after the successful action at that moment however "yo Casey good to see ya!" A voice yelled out

Looking other too the owner Casey saw none other than Mea Borowski flying at him the little fairy cat promptly landed on the rainblower as she reached him.

Casey just smiled at her and asked "hey Mae-day, hows it hanging?" He asked, Mae only just got comfortable and said "oh you know, just being awesome as usual" she said in a cocky fashion which only made Casey smile at her as he pulled out a bubble blower and began blowing bubbles at the fairy which caused Mae to laugh and giggle as they tickled her

* * *

Mae cried out in pain as the flare strucked her dead center in the face from point blank causing her body to fly back from the force of the impact

* * *

Casey just watched presently as Mae and Scriggins chest bumped each other and simply enjoyed the wonderful day, as he turned to spread more joy he stopped as he came face to face with another fairy he knew, and that fairy was none other than Lori Meyers

Said fairy just looked shyly at him as she asked in a sweet and innocent voice " m-mr. Casey... c-could I please have a -h-hug?", Casey just adopted a sweet and compassionate look as he stretched out his arms and said in a kind tone of voice "of course you can, hug time is anytime for anyone" and with that said the two embraced each other in a loving hug

* * *

the masked inferno erupted as flames suddenly surrounded him which caused the victim in his arms to ignite in a torrent of fire.

* * *

"come on guys! The party's just getting started!" Casey cried as his friends followed him into town as he set the rainblower to full blast, making anyone and everyone have the time of their lives, all of Casey's friends singed and danced as fireworks shot into the sky, and Casey laughed as everyone was having the time of their lives!

* * *

"I'M BURNING!" The entire town was pure chaos as it burned, anyone who wasn't lucky enough to have died already only prolonged the inevitable as fire and explosions surrounded them, Gregg who was knocked out of a building from an explosion crawled on the ground and grabbed what seemed to be somebody's leg "help!" He cried, only to come face to face with a flamethrower, and the last thing he saw before he died as he screamed while burning to death, was the soulless lenses of a gas mask staring at him in a child like wonder as he died horribly

* * *

Casey just smiled at his handiwork, everyone was so happy and to him that's a job well done. And so with his work finished he picked up his rainblower and began making his way back home 'another job well done' he thought to himself as he whistled a tune as he walked on into the sunset

* * *

Their was nothing but burnt remains of both the town and the numerous bodies on the ground, all of which have been wiped out in one fell swoop before some of them even had time to scream.

And walking through what was left of their remains was their killer as he whistled a haunting tune while he made his way through the chaos he had created, because wherever the pyro went... chaos would follow close behind him

But of coarse to Casey Hartley, pyrovison is a good way to pass the time and a great stress reliever all the same

* * *

And their you have it, a Casey version of meet the pyro, I wanted to make this considering I give you all an idea what it's like when Casey decides to go off on his own with pyrovison on and what he sees whenever he's doing something with it, he's not crazy Just so you know, it's just a good way to pass the time, anyway thank you for reading and please leave a review


	10. Downtime Part 1

**night in the woods and tf2 belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

We find our female members of the team inside Lori's lab/Doctor room (AN: like the one in meet the medic) all talking together, with Selmers sitting on a nearby box against the wall with the eyelander and bombinomicon (who had magiced his way to the demoman for their usual poetry sessions), Mae who was being bandaged up by Lori, and Bea who just came out of the shower and was getting dressed for a reason that had Mae laughing.

"I still can't believe you got jarated again by the other Gregg, that's like what, six times now?" the Scout said as she belted out into another fit of laughter.

Bea could only glare at Mae as she finished buttoning her shirt and said "it's not funny. You try getting hit by a jar full of urine and get covered by it's contents, 'shudders' I did not regret stabbing that blue bushman, I respect Gregg as a friend but the experience I just went through is not a pleasant one" the Spy said as unpleasant memories came back to her.

Mae just laughed a bit more before Lori flicked her in the head as the medic finished bandaging her and then proceeded to wipe her hands clean of blood. "Mea don't laugh at Bea, also you should really consider being less reckless on the missions we go through. I would prefer not to fix you from 100 degree burn wounds every time you fight the other team's Casey, the first time was enough"

Mae could only roll her eyes at the warning and got settled on one of the chairs in the room and pulled out a soda (a regular one as the team had made it extremely clear she was never to drink another Bonk cola unless she was fighting, the sugar rush she gets for them was for fighting only), she then noticed Selmers writing up another poem and asked "hey Selmers, what're you and the ghost duo working on this time?"

Selmers just looked up at her teammates and said "oh nothing, just another poem me and the guys came up with, you wanna hear it?" When she got a yes from everyone she began reading,

"Our battle only rages.  
All through the ages.  
Cued by a single word.  
Which cuts like a sword.  
And so we rush through our stations.  
And continue our battle full of explosions,"

When she finished the other three members of her team gave their positive opinion on the poem in their own way, with Mae going woo loudly, Bea just clapping with a pleasant smile on her face, and Lori just sighing blissfully "oh Lori, your poems never cease to be pleasant to hear"

The bomb expert just smiles st the pleasant feedback she was getting and said "heh thanks, me, Eyelander and Andrew worked a little bit on that after our last mission, glad you guys liked it."

Eyelander then spoke up as the haunted sword floated in the air in a ghostly manner, "hey when your a haunted sword or a magic book on bombs and you're not chopping off heads or just outright killing something you gotta find some other form off joy to have in the meantime" he said.

Andrew just nodded (somehow) and said "true that, being stuck with Merasmus is a existence crisis all on its on when he's not using me to blow something up so I just get my satisfaction out of making poems. Plus at least Germ uses me often when he has to save that old fart from the mafia so there's also that" the book said wistfully.

Lori could only chuckle a bit as she got comfortable on the couch she had placed in the room when she finished cleaning her hands off, "oh yeah I remember that, Germ always says that Merasmus gets caught up with the mafia, which happens a lot whenever he mentions the wizard, and it's always a different one every time too, there's the American mafia, the Japanese mafia, the African mafia, and who can forget the ninja Pygmy mafia?" she said as she thought back to a time where the Soldier of the team came back looking like he ran through a Indiana Jones movie "Speaking of which where is Germ? I haven't seen him since we got back from our mission."

Mae just snickers as she gives the medic the awnser for her question "oh don't worry about him, turns out merasmus got into trouble with the Russian mafia again so he went to save the old farts ass again. Honestly I wonder why he even bothers to help that old coot considering he keeps getting himself into trouble" she says as she chugs her soda down.

Bea from her position at a table got comfortable and started cleaning out her gun and sharpen her knife, which was really well decorated all things considered, and spoke, "Germ said he does it because he's Merasmus' roommate so he feels obligated to save him whenever he's in trouble, plus he also says that it's so he doesn't have to pay rent for the magician" she answered in her usual bored tone of voice as she pulled off some rather impressive skills with her butterfly knife.

"Haha don't know why he worries about rent" Mae said with her usual grin on her face "after all, all the amount of money we get from our job sets us up for life anyway, I mean I make about 10,000 dollars for completing a mission with you guys and I'm already on easy street" she said smiling as she got into a more comfortable sitting position with another soda In hand.

Bea just sighs as she settles her knife down on the table and had a wistful look on her face as she spoke "that's something we can agree on. I really appreciate that you found this job when you did Mae-day" she said as the nickname got a few chuckles out of Lori and Selmers and a huff from Mae, "with all the money I make now I can at least support my dad a hell of a lot better than when I was working in possum springs".

"Oh yes I really gotta admit this is one of the best decisions I made in my life" Lori suddenly spoke up with a cheerful look on her face "I mean all the deaths from gunfire, rockets, bombs, and flamethrowers aside, I say this line of work really got me into a more creative side of my life. I mean who knew I was so good when I'm working on someone laying on an operating table" that last bit got a few slightly unsettling looks from the other girls, especially considering Lori had all too cheery look on her face when she said it but they where more use to her tendencies by now.

Selmers only nodded in agreement for choosing this job and said "heh yeah, I gotta admit that blowing stuff up is a pretty good rush whenever I'm doing it, and besides Bea has a point, anywhere away from possum springs is a hell of a lot better than being in possum springs am I right?" the Demoman asked with a knowing look.

"Amen to that"

"Definitely"

"That could not be more true"

And so the four just hanged out for the rest of the day, and all is well with our favorite mercenary team as usual.


End file.
